Reddish vermouth
by BourbonFuruya
Summary: Vermouth steals Sherry's records and files of her experiments. Is it just another twisted game of hers or... Well, it's just a Vermouth x Sherry yuri fic. xD


The young scientist Sherry noticed something, which gave her goosebumps. Vermouth has been following the progress of her experiments and was doing it pretty obviously. Some of Sherry's underlings even have seen Vermouth wandering around the laboratory, but no one dared to complain to the higher-ups. Every single member of the organisation knew how treacherous and vengeful she is, she could make the nightmares of her enemies come true and make their days darker than the pitch black.

-"But why…?'' –Sherry was trying to figure the reason out while gazing at her coffee with glassy eyes until it got cold. When she looked at her computer she realised how much she had to work on, but knowing that Vermouth is watching her every step, made her fingers stiff. Usually, she would write a report in a minute with her fast fingers, but now she couldn't even press a single key. The room was so quiet, that she could hear her heartbeat. Someone knocked on the door of her personal cabinet and quickly got her hands on the keyboard. The last thing she wanted right now was someone to spread rumours about her being lazy, a rumour like this one could cost her life. Gin already had killed her sister, so she had nothing to lose, but something kept her in the organisation.

-It's me, Sherry-san. –The voice of her assistant came from outside.

-Come in. –She invited him and was pretending to work.

-It's been a while, Sherry~. –A female melodic voice replaced the formal male one. This voice made the scientist shiver and her fingers suddenly stopped typing the keyboard. She couldn't response or even turn back to look at the woman behind her.

-Cold as ever. –The woman said with a deep sigh.

-W-what do you want, Vermouth…? –Sherry asked with a trembling voice, still staring at the monitor of her computer.

-Won't you face me at least? –The blonde asked with her devilish grin on.

-If you have something to say, then say it. Unlike you, I'm busy.

-Busy? You were doing nothing until I knocked on your door. Besides, it's already 3 pm, you should have had your lunch break already.

-My schedule has nothing to do with you. Just say what you are here for and stop interfering in my work.

-You really hurt my feelings. –Vermouth said ironically and slowly walked towards Sherry. Only the sound of her high-heels and the heavy breathing of Shiho could be heard in the room. When Vermouth got closer, she slowly and gently slid her hands down on Shiho's shoulders, making her tremble and shake. She could feel the cold chills caused by Vermouth's hands, yet her whole body was getting heated up. When Vermouth bowed her head down, she got her lips closer near Sherry's ear but didn't tell her anything for a while. Sherry's cheeks were flushing and her mind had gone blank. When the computer's monitor went black, Sherry saw Vermouth's blue eyes reflecting on it as if it was a mirror. In a couple of minutes, Vermouth whispered:

-And what if I say… I came all the way here for you? –After hearing those words, Sherry felt like her heart was going to burst. She was thunderstruck and didn't answer. Vermouth pulled back and said: –Now, now, I'm only kidding. Just wanted to invite you on a walk, I have something to discuss with you.

Shiho calmed down enough to talk and said:

-It's about my projects and files, isn't it?

-Ah, yeah, it is. I will pick you up at 7 pm. Bye-bye~! –She opened the door, turned back to see Shiho one more time and left. After she left, Sherry spilled the cold coffee all over her desk, threw the sheets and the notes on the floor and covered her face with her hands. Her head has never been such a mess. But one thing was for sure. She loved and despised Vermouth.

-"Whatever. It must be another wicked game of hers." -She thought. Every time when something bothered her, she thought "whatever", when it wasn't whatever at all. She started cleaning the mess she had made and sat on her chair again. No matter how much she was trying to get back to work, she just couldn't focus after this unwanted visit and decided to go home early. She got back home and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she started washing her shoulders, her body heated up again. She remembered the touch of Vermouth's gentle hands, it was like a chemical reaction. Sherry always has enjoyed causing a reaction between the chemicals, but she loved it when this one was done on her own body. When she got out of the shower, she dropped on her bed and started thinking about her actual relationship with Vermouth. In her eyes, Vermouth was the most frightening, but also the prettiest woman in the entire organisation. She was secretly in love with her, but she had given up on her ever since the start. Vermouth has always been a sucker for Gin, but he didn't hide the fact, that he would choose Sherry over her and this broke her little hope to get at least a bit closer to Vermouth's heart. Ever since that time, Vermouth thought of Sherry as a rival. Seeing her crush drooling over the man she hates the most was the worst, but she could do nothing about it. These thoughts have been haunting her for years, yet she chose to stay with the crows. Many times she had considered using APTX4869 to escape, but her aching heart didn't let her do anything which would keep her away from her dearest. She was agonising every time she saw how Vermouth teased Gin, but it would be far more painful if she couldn't see her anymore at all.

After she dried her hair, she opened her wardrobe to pick clothes for her meeting with Vermouth. She spent almost an hour in front of the mirror. It's not like she was going out often, but fashion was her favourite hobby and her style was very important to her.

-Why I'm overthinking it at all. -She said to herself. It was just a walk and probably it wouldn't take much time, but she decided to go with the brand new clothes she had bought a few weeks ago. It was about time for Vermouth's arrival and unknowingly, she brushed her short hair for the third time and put on her most expensive perfume for the second time. She was really nervous, but also a bit happy. She was trying to not get her hopes up, but she was already too deeply in love. Even after Gin had shattered all her hopes, somewhere deep inside she was optimistic about it.

The sound of the doorbell made her legs walk on their own to the door.

-Coming! –She yelled and opened the door impatiently with blushed face.

-Good evening, my lady. –Vermouth greeted her with a win and a warm smile. She held a red rose in her hand and gently gave it to Shiho, who was stunned and couldn't realise what's going on. It definitely wasn't the Vermouth she knew.

-…W-w…why? I mean… thank you. –She accepted the rose and put it in a vase. She was so shocked, that she couldn't say anything sarcastic to her like she usually did. –Let's just go already. –She pouted and locked the door.

-My, My, even this beautiful red rose couldn't melt your cold heart. –Vermouth said with a childish smile because she knew it was the opposite. –Did you dress up this prettily just for me?

-As if. It's just my usual style. –Shiho answered coldly.

-You sure do have taste for fashion.

-So, where are we going to? –Sherry kept her cool, trying to avoid the compliments, although they made her feel good.

-The beach? You could just wait for me there, didn't have to come all the way to my place.

-I skipped jogging today, so I don't mind walking.

-Is that so? –It was pretty obvious she is good at sports, she had had good stamina for her age.

Then both of them got silent until they reached the deserted beach.

-Do you like the ocean? –Chris asked, gazing at the sunset.

-Yeah, I and Akemi used to come here often. –Shiho looked at the sea sadly.

-I see. Say… after Gin killed Akemi, why you didn't try to escape? –This question made Shiho stop walking and got her silent for a while, thinking of an excuse.

-Because… I have nowhere else to go. –She could escape anytime and go to Shinichi, but she just didn't want to.

-You are smarter than that. You are paid good and you have enough money to start over somewhere far away from here, so I assume there's a certain reason you don't want to escape. –Vermouth said and sat down on the sand. Shiho sat near her and looked the opposite direction, she couldn't face her.

-Didn't we come here to talk about my researches? Why did you steal the records? –She tried to change the subject, but it was useless.

-Straight to the point, huh?

-Just talk already, I'm listening. –It's not like she disliked Chris's company, but she didn't want to wake up the sweet illusions she had when she fell for her back then.

-I will tell you but look at me first.

-Do I have to? –Shiho asked nonchalantly. Then Vermouth grabbed Shiho's head and made her face her. Both of them blushed when their eyes met suddenly. Shiho's body heated up again but pushed Chris's hand.

-Sorry, but it seemed like you weren't going to look at me unless I use force.

-W-whatever… talk, I'm listening.

-I stole the records because I wanted you to think about me. –Then she pulled the young scientist in her arms and continued talking: -To make you think about the reason I stole them, to occupy your mind with me. That's it.

-You… you are really sick! –Sherry cried and pushed Vermouth back, but then the former actress grabbed her hand, pulled her back and got on top of her.

-How long are you going to run away from me?

-What do you mean? What the hell you want from me?! Why do I have to be part of your twisted games?! –She was shouting at Vermouth with rage and sadness.

-I'm sorry... for everything. –Chris kissed Shiho passionately.

-N… no way… -She was shocked

-I've always loved you, Shiho-chan. –Vermouth hugged her.

-As if! You are teasing Gin in front of me and now you say you love me. –Her rage turned into a cry.

-He wanted you and I was jealous of him. I didn't want a trash like him to have you, so I offered him myself instead. I thought if I confessed to you, you would come to hate me even more, but I realised I have nothing to lose and I found the courage to tell you my true feelings.

-You did it for me…?

-I'd do anything for you. –Shiho couldn't believe her eyes and ears. As if the evil, ruthless Vermouth had disappeared in a blink. When she realised it's not a dream, she hugged Chris.

-Let's start over, Chris.

-Let's do. –She wiped Shiho's tears and kissed her.


End file.
